


Cuddles Are the Best Way to Stay Warm

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: You hate everything about winter until Rob gives you a reason to like it.





	Cuddles Are the Best Way to Stay Warm

After getting out of the car you headed up the sidewalk towards your house, only getting half way, before slipping on a patch of ice. Unsuccessfully you tried to stop yourself from falling. You could only imagine how funny you looked with your arms flailing around like a bird.

"Babe are you okay?" Rob asked standing over you.

"Oh yeah, I'm just great," you scoffed. "I wanted to fall on my ass, figured it would be the easiest way to get down and make a snow angel."

"What I meant to ask was are you hurt?"

"No, other than my bruised ego I'm good," you said as he helped you to stand.

Looking you over he let out a laugh and began to wipe the snow off your body.

"If it makes you feel any better you are really cute all covered in snow."

Letting out a groan you pushed his hands away from your body, an action that caused him to pout.

"What was that for?"

"You can't solve every problem by being cute Rob," you hissed. "It's like you think if you give me those big blue puppy dog eyes and act all adorable that it will make me forget why I am pissed. You do it all the time!"

You continued up the walk and up your porch into the house with Rob right behind you. It wasn't until you heard the door close behind you that Rob spoke again.

"Y/n, Is everything okay?"

"Yes Robbie I'm fine," you sighed.

After taking off your coat and hanging it on the hook you turned around to find him right in front of you.

"Are you going to keep your coat on?" you asked, cocking your eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it feels kind of cold in here."

You didn't mean to snap at him before, but it was the truth. He knew exactly what to do to distract you. All it would take is that boyish grin and saying something sweet while looking at you with those big blue eyes and you would forget why you were ever irritated to begin with.

"Look," you said rubbing your hands across his chest. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just I already hate winter then falling on my ass just made it worse."

"Hate is a pretty strong word isn't it?"

"Nope," you said shaking your head. "Hate is the best way to describe it. I hate winter and everything about it."

Walking over you took a spot on the couch and covered up with a blanket.

"I mean everything about winter is horrible. It's bitterly cold, there's bad roads, and then there's ice that clutzes like me fall on."

Finally he removed his coat and joined you on the couch.  
"Yes but with the bitter cold comes the best part of winter. The part where we get to cuddle to keep warm."

"Cuddling?" you asked scrunching up your nose. "Cuddling doesn't sound that great. Plus I'm not the one who likes cuddling, you are."

Pulling your legs up he laid down, resting his head on your stomach and wrapped his arm tightly around you.

"I happen to know, you love the fact that i'm a cuddler."

You felt a smile form across your face as you began running your fingers through his hair.

"I do love that you are cuddler. It's part of what makes you so adorable."

As you were lying there you felt his hand rubbing a path up and down your leg before placing it on the inside of your thigh.

"Robert Patrick what do you think you are doing?"

"Hey, I'm doing what I do best, cuddling."

"Yeah and your cuddling turns into sexy time, really fast," you laughed.

"Like I said," he said looking up at you. "I'm really good at what I do."


End file.
